Pokemon! The Kanto Adventures
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: Join the Henly twins as they go on andventure to capture and battle pokemon. Meet new friends, and collect the 8 gym badges to become Pokemon Champon. Finally an update for this story. Will begin this weekend.


**Hello there Mr. U.P.S. man…oh wait. Sorry, it is time for my next fic. Though I will most likely spend my time working on one story than the other but whatever… Anyways, as you all know, I do NOT own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 1: Our First Pokémon.**

"Hey kids wake up." Spoke a female voice.

"But mom, can I sleep a little longer?" Complained a younger voice.

"Fine, be that way. You won't be able to get your first pokémon." The woman said as she left the room.

I instantly jumped out of my bead from what I heard. My brother and I were supposed to get our own pokémon. By the way, my name is Dan. My brother Joey and I are from the Kanto region.

"After I ran out of the shower, I began to get dressed. I decided to wear my favorite pair of white sneakers with a pair of black shorts. I also wore a blue T shirt with a pokéball logo on the front with a black baseball cap to cover my messy brown hair. It wasn't long until I ran out of my room before grabbing my blue backpack that hung from my door.

I ran downstairs and noticed my mom and my brother Joey. Joey is a bit of a heavy set kid, he wore a red shirt that also had a pokéball logo. Yeah, we're twins and our mom thought it's cute that we wear everything similar to each other which is kind of a pain to both of us. He had shot black hair and wore grey shorts with black sneakers. He is also holding a red backpack.

"So, aren't my babies ready to start on their pokémon journey?" Asked mom as we both nodded.

"Well, I want you too to be safe so I have a surprise for you too." She said as she gave both of us a medium sized box.

"What is it?" Asked my brother Joey.

"Just open it; I'm sure that this will help you well." Our mother replied with a smile.

We both open the box and was surprised at what we saw. Both of us got two purple sprays, a map, and 1000 pokédollars.

"Wow, what is this for?" I asked as Joey looked at me like I was crazy and mom gave a small laugh.

"We've just graduated from trainer school and you forgot already?" Joey asked as if I'm stupid or something.

"Those sprays are potions; you can use them on a pokémon who just got injured in battle. That map is the Town Map so you can find your way around Kanto without getting lost. Also, I saved you boys a bit of money so both of you will spend it on your journey. Make sure you spend it responsibly." Our mom instructed.

"Don't worry, we will." Both of us said in unison.

"Alright, you know where Professor Oak's laboratory is at right?" Mom asked again.

"It's two houses up next to route one right?" I responded.

"That's right; make sure you come back safe." She said as she gave us both a kiss on the forehead before we left.

Joey and I left from our home as we began to walk towards a large building that appears to be in the middle of nowhere. Since Pallet Town is a small town, there is a lot of open space in this area which makes it kind of a long walk. There, we made it to a large building that almost resembled a mansion. There were many trees around the building as it rest upon a hill. There is also a gate that blocked our path as there appeared to be a buzzer on the door.

"Hello, is this professor Oak? We came to pick up our pokémon." Joey said as he pressed a button and talked in the speaker on the gate. A few moments later, we were buzzed in the gate.

"Wow, I wonder if Professor Oak gets tired from walking that much." Joey complained as we both walked up the hill.

"Maybe if you drop a few pounds, you wouldn't be exhausted already." I said as I felt a fist connect to my face.

"And maybe if you quit mocking my weight…" Joey said before I tackle him to the ground as we began beating the snot out of each other.

"HEY YOUNG MEN! THERE WILL BE NO ROUGHHOUSING NEAR MY LAB!" An adult male shouted. We both looked up and saw an old man with short grey hair. He wore beige slacks with a white lab coat. Judging by the stern expression from his face, he is not happy from what he's seen.

"Now, if you want to continue this nonsense, I suggest that you should leave." The old man spoke sternly.

"But, we are here for our pokémon." I said trying to reason with the man.

"Yeah, we didn't come here to start any trouble. Like my brother said, we're here for our pokémon" Joey tried to explain also.

*Sigh* "Now you know that pokémon are not tools for fighting, but valuable partners that help you and them grow stronger and have a closer bond right?" The Old man questioned.

"Yes we do." The both of us said at the same time.

"Oh, and I apologize for not introducing myself, I am Professor Samuel Oak." The professor stuck out his hand.

"You're Professor Oak!?" Joey asked almost freaking out as he started to shake the old man's hand rapidly. "Oh, I'm Joey Henley, and I'm a HUGE fan of your work."

"Alright boy, calm down already." The professor tried to release himself from the large kid's death grip.

"Joey, I think you're crushing his hand." I said as he immediately let go. "By the way, I'm Dan Henley, It is an honor to meet you." I spoke politely as I possibly could as I shook his other hand.

"Kowtow." Joey muttered.

"What was that?" I shouted back at my brother.

"Now boys calm down. If it's a pokémon you two want, please follow me." Professor Oak said as he led us into his lab.

As we walked into the lab, we stood in awe. The walls and floor were a metallic blue as there were bookshelves that were taller than the average man that covered most of the room. Dozens of pokémon and scientist ran all over the place, it clearly seems to be a busy day.

"Wow, this place is really cool." I was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Replied Joey. "Is this where we get our pokémon?

"No, follow me to the next room" Said the professor as he took us down a hallway where we stopped at a certain door. We walked into the room and inside were shelves filled with dozens of pokéballs. On a table appeared to be three different pokéballs evenly set up, along with three red devices.

"Alright, these three pokéballs are the pokémon that you will choose. You can pick the grass type Bulbasaur, the fire type Charmander, or the water type Squirtle." Professor stated as he took us to the table.

"So, who should pick first?" I ask.

Professor Oak paused for a minute. "Joseph, you seemed to be the oldest so you will get to pick." I felt a vein pop in my head. I am the oldest, but Joey is a lot taller than me. I'm around 5'3, while Joey is 5'11. Yeah…pretty tall for his age.

"Actually, I'm the youngest and Dan's the oldest." Joey explained before I burst into anger. I'm really self conscious about my height.

"Alright Daniel, pick the pokémon you would like." Professor Oak instructed as I immediately took the pokéball on the far right.

"Are you sure about this?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied.

"Okay, Joseph. Go ahead and pick your pokémon."

"It's clear which pokémon Dan has picked, I'll take this one." Joey said as he took the first pokéball.

"Alright, since you both picked your pokémon release your pokémon and see what you have." Professor Oak instructed once more.

"Go Pokémon!" I shouted as I threw the pokéball up into the air. A white light came out of the ball as a sky blue turtle with a brown shell stood before me.

"Squirtle! Squirtle-squirtle!" The turtle pokémon said happily as it jumped into my arms.

"So you picked the water type, Squirtle, nice choice." Professor Oak commented.

"Alright, it's my turn! Pokémon go!" Joey yelled enthusiastically as a white light came out of his pokéball. There stood a green frog like pokémon with dark green spots and a flower bud on it's back.

"Bulb-Saur!" The frog pokémon roared.

"Well done Joseph, you picked the grass type Bulbasaur, grass types are strong against water types." Commented The Pokémon Professor.

"Thanks, you see Dan, I clearly have the better pokémon, do you really think you're better than me?" Mocked my younger brother.

"Whatever, we'll see about that." I said adjusting my hat. "I challenge you to a pokémon battle!"

"Challenge accepted."

**Alright, I'll end this off here. So yeah, what do you think of this story? I will also continue doing the PMD fic. Unlike my mystery dungeon story, I will NOT accept any O.C.'s. Just to let you know, there will be times where I focus on one story FAR more than the other. But tell me what you think and review!**


End file.
